Dargin Bokk (Earth-616)
Fictional biography In his fictional existence, Dargin Bokk was an extraterrestrial from the planet Luq. He was an intergalactic crime lord, using his resources to commission five scientists to create the Darkhawk Android. But when the scientists eventually used it to assault Bokk, he managed to take one of the crystals and uses it to assume the Darkhawk body called Evilhawk. However, in the ensuing fight, as the starship is sucked into Null Space, Bokk's original body was destroyed in the explosion, trapping him in his android body. Eventually, Evilhawk learned that of the human; Chris Powell has gained access to the Darkhawk Amulet. He travelled to the planet Earth to face him. When he arrived on Earth, Evilhawk confronted Darkhawk and the to battled. Evilhawk attacks Darkhawk, destroying his android body as his conscious ended up in his human body within the starship. Evilhawk battled St. Johnny and the Powell family before returning to the starship to execute his place, transferring his mind into Chris' body. But the plan failed and Evilhawk's was destroyed by Darkhawk. Bokk returned to fight Osch, one of the alien scientist who helped build the Evilhawk armor, on the psychic plane, but failed to create a new android body for himself. Revelation His origin and falseness were later revealed by the Raptor Talon to Powell. This revelation by implication also undoes the origins of Overhawk, Ocsh, Portal, St. Johnny, Ned Dobbs and the Mahari Brothers. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Darkhawk Amulet: ** Conscious Transfer: Dargin Bokk can transfer his conscious into an alien android while at the same time, switch the robotic body's place with that of his own body wherever he is at any time. * Evilhawk Armor: The Darkhawk Android is advanced Shi'ar technology allowing the host numerous superhuman capabilities: ** Superhuman Strength: He can bench press 2 tons. **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability:' Evilhawk is superhumanly durable; he is capable of shrugging off physical impacts, energy blasts, and most artillery fire. **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Armament Conjuration:' The Android can summon weapons from the extra-dimensional expanse from whence they came, or manifest desired munitions from its own body at will. **'Flight:' The retractable glider wings under his arms allow him to glide on air currents. Evilhawk can also fly at speeds that let him fly from New York to California in only a matter of hours. **'Self Repair:' Even major injuries to his Evilhawk body can be repaired by switching back to his human form; his Evilhawk body teleports back to its holding space on the Evilhawk ship in Null Space, where it can be repaired almost instantly. **'Superhuman Vision:' Evilhawk has telescopic and infra-red vision. **'Force Field:' Evilhawk can utilize a circular wafer-thin force field. **'Concussion Blasts:' He can fire blasts of destructive dark energy from the amulet on his chest. **'Mode Shifting:' Talons can morph their bodies into a host of augmentative forms. Becoming transparent, doubling body armor, projecting greater weaponry, etc. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition Vol 1 36 }} Category:Characters No Longer In Continuity Category:Darkhawk Designers Category:Raptor Armor Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Armor Users